ZHP Unlosing Ranger vs Darkdeath Evilman
by Overlord Exor
Summary: Here's a new story in a year and all the chapters are from the game. I don't own ZHP or any Nippon games.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note. **To all my readers, I'm sorry for not updating a chapter for a year. My reasons for not updating are that I was using a trial run and didn't have enough money to buy a Microsoft Office. I Hope you can forgive me, and to make it up here's a new story for all my readers.

Overlord Exor: This game has only one battle sequence. Thank you for your understanding. However, it will be one huge, epic battle. Thank you for your understanding.

Overlord Exor: In the year 20xx, ashes of hellfire… Rather, a lovely prophecy told of a baby who would be the catalyst for bringing an unprecedented danger to the world.

"_The child born at 6am on the 6__th__ day of the 6__th__ month shall wield limitless power in order to save the world."_

Overlord Exor: The people called this infant Super Baby and heavily pampered her as their savior. However, that would not last long. Since the baby grew so famous, so fast, the "Demon General Darkdeath Evilman" has kidnapped her.

Overlord Exor: This is where our story begins…

**Z.H.P (Zettai Hero Project)**

**Unlosing Ranger vs. Darkdeath Evilman**

I Hope you all like it. Please leave some reviews and P.S. I have the game and I didn't steal it from anyone's stories.


	2. Chapter 2

**Intro**

**In Tokyo, Japan in the suburbia somewhere**

A young woman with blond hair wearing a black coat holding a microphone appeared.

Reporter: To all of our viewers! Take a looks! This will be the battle to decide the fate of the world!

Will Humanity perish? Or will it cling onto yet another chance to make a glorious future?

It all hinges on this single fight! This one, final battle of the century!

TV static changes to inside of a home. A little girl with brown hair wearing a red and white striped shirt and a yellow coat appeared.

Little girl: Mommy, can I watch TV? The end of the world is starting!

A woman with dark brown hair with a red ribbon tied in a ponytail wearing a light pink long-sleeve shirt with a yellow-orange apron with a small flower appeared.

Little girl's Mother: that's terrible. Terribly entertaining! I guess this is no time for me to be doing housework.

A man with dark brown and lightly gray striped hair wearing a light black sweater-vest appeared.

Little girl's Father: The Unlosing Ranger can't lose. The world isn't ending tomorrow, so you can't slack with your homework or your housework.

TV static change the screen to the battlefield.

Reporter: Now let's analyze the data we have on the two warriors that will decide the fate of the world.

The screen changed to show a nasty demon with white long hair with a yellow-orange armor, with spikes on the shoulder guards, with long claw and red eyes with the title of **Darkdeath Evilman**.

Reporter: Undefeated since first appearing! The Demon General, Darkdeath Evilman has cut down every single hero to date.

He shoots laser beams from his eyes and breathes fire! Truly fitting for the position of final boss.

The screen changed to a human wearing an orange glass helmet covering his face, a red and white battle suit with a belt that as a red V on it with a red cape and the title **Unlosing Ranger.**

Reporter: On the other side, we have a hero, also undefeated and said to even be immortal. The invincible Absolute Victory Unlosing Ranger!

The secret to his strength is his heart of love and justice. When that is set ablaze, he turns into the True Unlosing Ranger.

Oh No! Look, everyone! The Demon General Darkdeath Evilman is here!

On the Battle field Darkdeath Evilman has the Super Baby in a floating barrier.

Reporter: Demon General Darkdeath Evilman has taken the Super Baby hostage! What has the world come to?

If the Super Baby dies at the hands of Darkdeath Evilman, the world as we know it will end!

Darkdeath Evilman: Where is the Unlosing Ranger? It was he who challenged me and he dares make me wait? And he calls himself a hero!

He's probably shivering in fear somewhere! Crying his pitiful man-tears of pity! Muahahahahahahahaha!

Reporter: You heard him. Everyone around the world is now waiting for the Unlosing Ranger to make his anticipated Appearance!

People of the world pray for hope.

Meanwhile a person with brown hair, wearing a Band-Aid on his cheek, is wearing a yellow jump with a long red scarf morph into the Unlosing Ranger.

Unlosing Ranger: How could this happen? I'm supposed to be a shining, heroic example to today's youths! How can I be late for my date with destiny? "Because Mom didn't wake me up on time" isn't an excuse I can use… this time!

A wimpy-looking person wearing glasses wearing a red jumpsuit with shaggy brown hair carrying a plastic bag of groceries saw the Unlosing Ranger running on the street past him and got hit by a car and fly right in front of him.

Unlosing Ranger: Whoa! Blargh!

The Unlosing Ranger turn back into his true identity laying on the ground bleeding.

Dying Unlosing Ranger: Y-You there. Plain little pedestrian.

The wimpy person was surprise.

Dying Unlosing Ranger: C-Can you… Can you tell me your name…?

Wimpy person: Main Character.

Dying Unlosing Ranger: Main Character… That's a name fit for a hero! Please, Main Character. Can you… Can you save the Earth in my stead…?

Main Character nodded.

The Unlosing Ranger was happy to hear that.

Dying Unlosing Ranger: Thank you! I'm glad you made that decision…!

I'm sure you can defeat the last boss… Darkdeath Evilman…!

The Unlosing Ranger took the buckle off of his belt, holding it with the last of his strength.

Dying Unlosing Ranger: Now then… Take this Morphing Belt…

With this, any weakling off the streets can turn into the Unlosing Ranger…

The World is now in your hands… Main Character… Ugh! Glargble…

The Unlosing Ranger dropped the belt and felled to the ground and stop moving. His soul came out of his boy and flew away. Main Character sweated a lot of the situation.

Meanwhile inside the car that ran over the Unlosing Ranger, a young girl with tan skin, with light-blond hair, wearing a pinkish red one-piece dress was seating in the passenger's seat, sitting next to a young man with tan skin with slightly dark-blond hair and a small beard. Wearing a black long-sleeve shirt with a long white strip on each sleeve, wearing a brown jacket while smoking a cigarette, seating in the driver's seat driving.

Young girl: Hey! Did we just run over the Unlosing Ranger back there?

Young man: He's fine dude. I heard he's an immortal hero! He can't die that easily, bro!

Young girl: B-But… Isn't the last battle of the century supposed to happen today?

What If we just caused the world to end?

Young man: …

Young girl: Hey, you said your GPS can also get TV channels, right?

Young man: Y-Yeah, man…

Static change to the battle field where Darkdeath Evilman is waiting.

Darkdeath Evilman: Muahaha! So it seems the Unlosing Ranger has turned tail and run, after all!

This proves that neither love nor justice exist in this world! Only pain and darkness! Therefore, heroes don't exist either! Yes!

Then out in the opening Main Character dress as the Unlosing Ranger came sweating in fear standing between Darkdeath Evilman and Super Baby.

Reporter: Here he comes, everyone! Our hero, the Unlosing Ranger, is here!

They say that heroes arrive in just the nick of time, but this might be a little much! Just look at how fearless he is!

Young man and Young girl watching in the GPS seeing the battle.

Young man: See bro? He's perfectly fine!

Young girl: You're right! I guess he's a true hero after all!

Young man: Now, if the Unlosing Ranger wins, we'll get off scot-free, dude!

Young girl: I'll be able to sleep at night, innocent as the day I was accidentally conceived. Unlosing Ranger! Don't Lose!

Darkdeath Evilman: You have come at last, Unlosing Ranger.

If you dare to call yourself a hero, then come at me and save this Super Baby! Pry it from my dark, evil, defeated hands!

If you don't, the Earth is doomed! When this Super Baby dies, the world shall be destroyed!

8-bit final battle appeared. 8-bit version of Darkdeath Evilman appeared.

Main Character tried his best but Darkdeath Evilman defeated him.

An old man appeared.

Old man: Th… Th… The… The Unlosing Ranger lost!

_**Jose Gaspacho died at 93. Cause of death: Shock**_

A woman appeared in the president office of the USA.

Woman: At this rate, the world will face its destruction…

Since the Unlosing Ranger lost, America, the world's police and saviors of the known universe, must act now!

_**The 45**__**th**__** US president, Brick Oldllama, Decides to put a certain plan into action.**_

An old Chinese woman appeared at a studio.

Old woman: I can't see it… I can't see da future of da world! Da fate of da world may have been decided…! Can no good fortune be found inside dis cookie we call Urf? (Earth, if no one understands it)

_**The world-famous Hong Kong psychic, Chitii Wok, delivers a new prophecy.**_

Overlord Exor: And thus, the Unlosing Ranger's defeat threw the entire world into despair.

Young girl: H-Hey! The Unlosing Ranger just died!

Aren't we, like, totally screwed? It's our fault! We killed him!

Young man: Sh-Shut up dude! Th-Then what do you want me to do, bro?

Young girl: I guess, nothing… except… stop calling me bro and dude… It's not like there's anything else we can do, right?

Young man: Y-Yeah, sure, dudette! We got better stuff to do than worry about this trivial event!

Let's go, chick. The world might be ending anyway. We may as well do what we want.

Young girl: Yeah. I wonder how many days it will be until the world ends.

Main Character was on the ground crying while Super Baby crawled to him.

Darkdeath Evilman: Impossible! How weak could you possibly be? Is this some kind of mockery?

"Absolute" Victory? "Unlosing" Ranger?

This is the power of the world's most popular Saturday morning hero? Then I shall doom this world now!

I will destroy this town, the Super Baby, and the rest of humanity!

Darkdeath Evilman formed a dark energy sphere in his claw to destroy everything, but the Super Baby glow to counter-attack Darkdeath Evilman's attack.

Super Baby: Goo-goo!

Their clash powers sent Main Character, the new Unlosing Ranger flying.

Main Character was on the ground on some strange platform next to a girl with blond hair, wearing a rabbit hat, with a large pocket-watch around her neck.

Unknown girl: Hey, you. Wake up.  
Main Character got up and look around he's surrounding and stared at the girl.

Unknown girl: You don't have time to be passed out right now. You're dead, you know?

Main Character was confused.

_**Overlord Exor: So ends the epic battles of Earth's own Absolute Victory Unlosing Ranger. The End.**_

Overlord Exor: Just kidding. There more after this story, so stick around my readers. I don't own Nippon, so please leave a review.


End file.
